


Random Homestuck Musings

by therealalex12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealalex12/pseuds/therealalex12
Summary: A collection of various Homestuck AU ideas, headcanons, theories, and other miscellaneous thoughts that run through my head.





	1. Wickedstuck AU

I'm a huge fan of the musical Wicked, and as I was listening to it the other day, I was thinking what characters would work as the roles. There is a Wickedstuck fic on fanfiction.net (here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7393979/1/Wickedstuck), but my cast choices are a bit different than the author of that fic's choices.

G(a)linda - John  
Elphaba - Karkat  
Fiyero - Dave  
Nessarose - Tavros  
Boq - Vriska  
Madame Morrible - Her Imperious Condescension  
Dr. Dillamond - Seagoat dad  
The Wizard - Hussie (or Doc Scratch? Unsure about that one)  
Elphaba's Parents - Signless and Disciple  
The Midwife - Dolorosa


	2. LGBT Headcanons

A while back I made a list of LGBT Headcanons for the Homestuck characters (well technically just the kids and beta trolls) and posted it on my tumblr (here's the link: https://therealalex12.tumblr.com/post/158740202361/homestuck-lgbt-headcanons-kids-beta-trolls). Since then, I've changed some of my headacanons and added the alpha trolls, and I wanted to update it, so I decided to post it on here. If romantic orientations aren't states, then it's the same as sexual orientation. Thanks to @homestucklgbtheadcanons on Tumblr for giving me new headcanons! If any of you have your own headcanons, add them in the comments if you'd like (but no bashing, I'll delete your comment if you do that)!

BETA AND ALPHA KIDS:  
John - Heteroflexible, cis boy  
Dave - Bisexual, trans boy  
Rose - Lesbian, cis girl  
Jade - Asexual, trans feminine  
Jane - Biromantic Demisexual, cis girl  
Dirk - Gay, trans guy  
Roxy - Pansexual, trans girl  
Jake - Demisexual, demiboy

BETA TROLLS:  
Aradia - Lesbian, demigirl  
Tavros - Asexual, cis boy  
Sollux - Bisexual, bigender  
Karkat - Pansexual, genderqueer (leans slightly more femininely than masculinely)  
Nepeta - Pansexual, agender  
Kanaya - Lesbian, trans girl  
Terezi - Demisexual, androgyne  
Vriska - Bisexual, cis girl  
Equius - Asexual, cis boy  
Gamzee - Pansexual, libramasculine  
Eridan - Panromantic demisexual, genderfluid (intersex)  
Feferi - Bisexual, trans girl (intersex)

ALPHA TROLLS:  
Damara - Lesbian, trans girl  
Rufioh - Biromantic asexual, cis boy  
Mituna - Pansexual, genderfluid  
Kankri - Homoromatic asexual, agender  
Meulin - Pansexual, trans girl  
Porrim - Lesbian, trans girl  
Latula - Bisexual, librafeminine  
Aranea - Homoromantic asexual, demigirl  
Horrus - Gay, cis boy  
Kurloz - Pansexual, genderqueer  
Cronus - Bisexual, cis boy (intersex)  
Meenah - Lebian, cis girl (intersex)


	3. Height Headcanons

Here's a list of some height headcanons for the kids and beta trolls. Alpha trolls might be added at a later date.

BETA AND ALPHA KIDS  
John - 5'4"  
Dave - 5'7"  
Rose - 5'5"  
Jade - 5'10"  
Jane - 5'2"  
Dirk - 6'0"  
Roxy - 5'11"  
Jake - 5'8"

BETA TROLLS  
Aradia - 5'4"  
Tavros - 5'5"  
Sollux - 5'6"  
Karkat - 5'4"  
Nepeta - 5'0"  
Kanaya - 5'11"  
Terezi - 5'4"  
Vriska - 5'6"  
Equius - 5'10"  
Gamzee - 6'3"  
Eridan - 5'7"  
Feferi - 5'2"


End file.
